Hojas de Cereso
by Rina Battusai
Summary: 18 años que no vuelve a japon y ahora esta listo para pisarlo de nuevo... pero esta listo para encontrasela de nuevo ? Drama y Romance entra las hojas de Sakuras
1. Chapter 1

Los presonajes de CCsakura no me pretenece sino a las clamp es un f/f de un Fnatico

* * *

**Las Hojas de Ceresos**

Capitulo Uno: las hojas estan  
  
_Las hojas se Sakura estaba tan lindas como ese día...  
_Pesaba un joven que estaba en un auto yendo a su casa que tenia en ese lugar ..  
Hacia como mas de 8 años que no volvía de su país natal a ese país ... el nombre ese país era, como si una puñal le atravesara el corazón y a la ves no ... por que ahí tubo y están los mejore recuerdo de su infancia ...  
ahora con 18 años de edad.. era el jefe de su familia...  
Pensar que hace 8 años dejaría todo por ella y ahora es el jefe de su familia...  
Pero el sabia que ella no dejaría que el haga ese error por ella.Así que se fue sin que ella lo supiera y se arrepentí mucho pero era lo mejor que pudo pensar en ese momento...  
Aunque nunca se lo dijeron, él sabia que algo su familia tubo que ver con su decision en ese momento... Pero ahora estaba libre de hacer lo que quiera , por que ya tenia la edea suficiente para irse sin una niñera y lo bastante fuerte para pisar de nuevo el Japón donde su amada estaba...  
La vos de el chofer lo interrumpió ...  
-Señor, ya estamos en la residencia ...  
- Gracias Garnt, sigue igual que antes...(dijo el joven a chofer )  
-Si (contesto el chofer al su joven amo ) esta todo lo que usted pidió no hay mucamas, cocineros, seguridad y no estaré yo... Su comvestible esta en la cochera como lo pido con sus otras motos.  
Ah... bueno, entoces digamen cualquier cosa llamo a la Enbajada de China por cual que cosa ( contesto el joven a chofer que este lo saludo con una reverencia y se subió de nuevo al auto y se fue, dejando al joven solo parado en frente de la puesta de entrada ...  
SI por fin solo sin nadie que me diga , que hacer o como debo comportarme por ser el jefe de la familia...

El joven es dirigió a entra a su libertad de ahora en mas, esos meses iban a ser inovidables...  
llego a la puerta y saco una llave con pequeño osito rosa con alas en su espalda y la coloca en la ceradura...y entro a su libertad.

**continuara ...**

**

* * *

**

Hola como estan ?? es la primera ves que subo a esta serie ya tengo en otras mas como Yuyu , Eva y Rk...  
Ellas son de Yuyu : Los herederos de los poderes predidos  
Rk : Una Historia de amor para ti  
Eva: Mintras tu estes Halla Todo estara bien  
espero que les guste esta F/f y los que ya subi ...  
Atte Rina Battusai 


	2. El preludio del encuentro parte 1º

**Capitulo 2 **

El preludio del encuentro parte 1º 

El ruido del tremeré sonó y la multitud saliendo... entre ella una joven de cabellos largo negro resalto de los demás !!!

llegando al estacionamiento de la universidad de Tokyo se sube a una descapotable negro ... y cuando esta por arrancar en el asiento del copiloto ve un pétalo de cerezo ... lo toma y lo guarda en su agenda...

arranca y empieza a viajar por las callares de Tokyo hasta llegar al la zona mas elegante de Tokyo ...

deja el descapotaba y entra a una cafetería muy elegante ...

ve una mesa de 6 y se sienta en ella.

una moza se le acerca y le da la carta a lo que ella no la toma y de inmediato le pide un capuchino y cuando la moza se esta yendo ella agarra su agenda y lee

0:07: faculta

13:00

16:00 el encuentro ..

Me pregunto donde están!!!l llegué muy temprano ?? ( pensó la chica)

cuando la moza la interrumpió entregando el capuchino ...

y en ese momento el ruido de la puesta se escucho, una joven se ve que esta buscando algo cuando se dirige a la dirección de la muchacha de pelo largo ...

Hola Tomoyo ... (la voz la resalto)

Hola Rika !!!!...( le contesto ..haciendo una indicación a que siente ...)

capitulo 2


	3. El preludio del encuentro parte2º Tomoyo

Capitulo 3 – Preludió del encuentro parte 2º- Tomoyo

Era un día tranquilo en la residencia de la familia Daidouji…Cuando el ruido de teléfono se escucho sonar.  
Pero nadie contesto hasta que el contesto atendió la llamada.

_- Hola! Tomoyo, soy yo Rika. Como estas!! Por lo que veo estas un poco ocupada; bueno solo te llamo para decirte que el viernes 5 de este mes nos encontramos para que les de la mejor noticia de mi vida te espero a las 16hs en el violetas…_

Y como terminó de decir eso corto la llamada… mientras por otro lado el ruido de una ducha se escucho.  
Minutos después la figura de una joven se vio que salía del baño toda empapada de agua mientras que agarraba una toalla para taparse y ver quien la llamo mientras estaba en la ducha … moviendo su pelo mojado negro para su lado derecho llego al living y toco el botón para escuchar los mensajes.  
La contestadota retrocedió e inmediato se puso play…  
El primero como siempre era de su madre…

_-Tomoyo, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta locura de no hablarme…?  
Tarde o temprano, tendrás que volver a Tomoeda y hacer lo que tu bisabuelo te dijo… casarte con ese joven._

La joven hizo una muesca a en su rostro y adelanto al siguiente mensaje cuando escucho la vos de su amiga , sin perder tiempo anoto el lugar y la hora donde se iban a ver … se fijo la hora y se fue a terminar de cambiarse.  
Mientras se cambiaba recordó la ultima ves que las vio a las 5 juntas… era en la graduación de la secundaria baja.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tomoyo una foto… para que las 5 las tengamos… dale (Le decía Rika a Tomoyo que estaba con su familia)  
-Hay voy … esperen… (Le dijo Tomoyo a Rika y pidiendo disculpas sale de su familiar y se dirige a donde están Chyharu , Rika ,Naoko y Sakura)  
-Bueno Takashi sácanos la foto (le dijo Chyharu mientras que le entregaba la cámara) están listas?  
-Si!!! (Dijeron las chicas y Chyharu se fue con ellas…)  
-Bueno a las cuanta de tres… uno… dos… y… tres (al decir eso un flash se vio y la foto fue tomada…)  
-Bueno vamos ¡!! Chyharu ¡!! (Les dijeron los padres de ella)  
- Si ya voy!!! (Le contesto y con un saludos se despidió de las chicas) chau mas tarde de me la mandas por el mail Tomoyo!!!!  
-Si claro!!! (Le dijo Tomoyo y se voltio a verlas) yo también me tengo que ir si ¡!! Nos vemos o nos comunicamos por cel o mail!!  
-Si chau Tomoyo (dijeron Naoko y Rika que se quedaban un poco mas en la fiesta de graduación)  
y Mientras ella se iba con su familia y la de Sakura… Y se veía como las 5 se estaban por separa…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Ya lista Tomoyo salio en su elegante auto para la universidad de Tokio… como siempre a las 7:45 a.m. , ella llegaba al estacionamiento de la universidad… y bajando de su auto una joven de pelo rojizo la saludos .  
-Hola Tomoyo!!(Le dijo la joven)  
-Hola Riku!!! Como estas?? (Le dijo Tomoyo y vio a su amiga)  
La joven solo la miro con cara de enojada….  
- Perdon…. Hola Kaoru como estas??? (Le volvió a saludar a su amiga)

-Bien como siempre… esperándote… y espero que no vuelva a pasar ok!!! (Le dijo Kaoru a Tomoyo)  
-Si como digas. (Le contesto Tomoyo y se dirigió a establecimiento con Kaoru)  
Mientras que ellas hablaban Tomoyo le contó que se iban a ver con unas amigas de la infancia y Kaoru no se le ocurrió por preguntar sobre algo de su amada flor de cerezo…  
-Como, estará tu florcita!!!( Pregunto Kaoru)  
-Debe estar estudiando… creo por? (le contesto y a la vez le pregunto Tomoyo mientras que se sentaba en los bancos de su curso)  
-Por que no te vas a ver con amigas de la infancia ¿? (le volvió a preguntar Kaoru mientras se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo )  
-Si , pero Sakura no me llamo(le contesto Tomoyo a Kaoru )  
-Entonces , quien???(Le pregunto con intriga Kaoru a su amiga que solo sonreía muy suavemente)  
-Mi amiga… la que--- (Tomoyo fue interrumpida por Kaoru y otro de sus famosos apodos para las amigas de Tomoyo.)  
-La niña adulta!!  
-Si, la niña adulta… (Le dijo Tomoyo con un poco de enojo en su voz) Sabes muy bien que odio que la llames, así…

-Pero ella no estaba enamorada de un Prof. o de un chico de secundaria?(le pregunto media intrigada Kaoru )  
-Si ella estaba enamorada de alguien mayor a ella… pero no la llames así, entendiste sino te llamo "RI"(Le contesto Tomoyo a Kaoru a lo que se tapo los oídos antes de escuchar a su amiga que decía una palabra muy fea )  
-ESTA BIEN LA LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE NO LO DIJO!!!! (Le respondió Kaoru a Tomoyo que ya se había callado hace un buen rato)…Y cuando se ven ¿?  
-El viernes 5 a las 16 hs en la violetas… (Le dijo Tomoyo que abría su computadora portátil)  
-Ah… lugar caro eligió la chica. (Le respondió Kaoru)

-Si , por lo que me tiene que decir es muy importante… (Y al decir eso Tomoyo vio como entraban sus otros compañeros )

Las semana paso como siempre sin altos ni bajos hasta que llego el gran día que se vería con ella ese día la única clase que compartía con su amiga era iluminación de imágenes fijas .  
-Tomoyo estas nerviosa?? (Le pregunto Kaoru)  
-Si un poco (Le dijo Tomoyo)

Continuará…

Capitulo próximo:Preludió del encuentro parte 3º- Naoko  
Bueno acá esta el capitulo 3 de Hojas de Cerezo …tardé bastante por problemas de tiempo pero les tengo una buena noticia tengo PC en casa así que subiré lo mas rápido que pueda … bueno eso es todo…nos vemos en el próximo RinaBattusai   
P.D.: Visiten mis otro f/f 


	4. El Preludio del encuentro parte 3º Naoko

_Capitulo 3 – Preludió del encuentro parte 4º- Naoko _

El celular de Naoko había sonado por horas hasta que su dueña lo había por fin a tendido; Del otro lado de la voz de una joven se escucho…  
-¿¡Hola, Naoko!?-  
Naoko no sabía como reaccionar a la vos que acababa de escuchar del otro lado del celular.-Si , soy yo… ¡¿En que la puedo ayudar?!- dijo Naoko mientras esperaba una respuesta del otro lado… a lo cuala solo se escucho un suspiro de alivio y una simple y tierna risa… Naoko solo miro desconcentrada el celular mientras escucho que esa vos le decía su identidad…  
- soy yo Naoko, Soy Rika- Al escuchar ese nombre Naoko se quedo helada hacia casi 4 años que no había escuchado nada de ella; y el solo sonido de la voz de su amiga hacia que recuerdan las aventuras que tenia en la primaria…  
cuando la voz de Rika la saco de sus recuerdos.  
-Necesito que vengas el 5 de 11 a Tokio en la cafetería las violetas a las 16 , te espero- y estaba por corta cuando la voz de Naoko se escuchó – Espera Rika… no se si puedo ir a Tokio yo estoy en OSAKA… no se si puedo …- cuando la voz de Rika interrumpió. – creo que podrás… revise tu horarios de tu carrera y tendrás una seminario en Tokio la semana que vienen ¿verdad?... – Naoko se quedo helada de lo que Rika le dijo así que solo respondió a esa pregunta con un Si.  
- ¡Bueno entonces, veinte!- Naoko solo suspiro y contesto que si así como colgó el celular se fue para anotarse a seminario de Tokio …  
Se tomo el autobús que la dejaba en la estación de tren y saco el boleto para esa fecha y se fue directo al departamento de alumnos de la universidad Osaka …  
cuando llego sus dos compañeros no había llegado… Así que vio lo que había de cocinar y se fue a la cocina .

Ya había pasado un mes de eso y Naoko estaba por arribar el tres y esperaba que sus compañero peor nadie fue… espero hasta que el altavoz aviso que era hora de arribar al tren así , miro por ultima es al andes y se subió al tren; Busco el asiento y se sentó… espero que arrancara el tren mirando por la ventanilla … mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con sus compañeros de cuarto

----------------------flash back -------------------------

_¿Como que te vas pata Tokio?… ¡Naoko!- preguntaba una chica con unos hermanos buques dorados.  
- Si como escuchaste me voy a Tokio para el semestre de literatura en Tokio – le contesto Naoko a su amiga mientras tomaba otro bocadillo de su comida.  
-¡¡¡ Así de simple... Lo dices dile algo !!!… ¡¿Matías?!- le gustaba la chica de buques a un joven con rasgos occidental de piel muy blanca y muy desarreglado.  
Que solo levanto la mirada a la chica de buques y dijo – deja que ella haga lo que quiera- y volvió a su plata , la chica de buques se enojo y como tomo el plato se lo tiro por la cabeza-¡¡¡ te odio MATIAS!! – y se va corriendo.  
_----------------------flash back -------------------------  
Era de esperar esa reacción en Misato… penaba para si misma mientras el tren se alejo de Osaka y se caminaba para Tokio …  
había pasado su tiempo y la llegada a Tokio se anunciaba por el alta voz… Naoko no podía esperar mas y tomo sus maletas y vio por la ventana a lo lejos…  
Así ese anden se acerco y la llegada del tren ya era un hecho, Naoko salio corriendo y se fue directo al hotel que tenia su universidad preparado para el semestre… se registra ,sube a su cuarto y deja las cosas y sale de nuevo a la calle.  
Hay llama un taxi y le da la dirección donde tiene que ir 15min después llega una hermosa cafetería al estilo occidental . Paga y se sale del taxi , traga saliva y entra .  
Allá dentro una Mosa la recibe con una reverencia y le pregunta si espera a alguien o ella sola . Mientras le decía eso Naoko miraba si encontraba a sus amigas cuando una joven de pelo marrón clarito le hace seña … a lo cual Naoko se acerca y saluda… -Hola …¿tiempo sin verlas?-  
las dos chicas que estaba sentadas , sonrieron y al mismo tiempo dicen – hola e igualmente a vos Naoko -

_Fin del__Capitulo 3 – Preludió del encuentro parte 4º- Naoko  
_

_**Proximanente :Capitulo 3- Preludio del encuentro parte 5º Chyharu  
**_

Hola despues de tanto tiempo pude subir el capitulo ya hecho espero que les guste besos__


End file.
